The price to pay
by EsperChild
Summary: Look I live! Chapter 2 is up! Kagome is born in a world where Youkai rule and humans have become their slaves. What happens when Inuyasha gets a new hot tempered slave. Will she be another weak human, or does she have the power to save them all...
1. Prologue

  


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. They belong to the oh so brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. 

  


Also can you please review!!! If I don't get any reviews I will not update. I want to know if this fic is any good and if I should continue writing. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated!!!!!

  
  
  


The Price to Pay__

  


Prologue

  


Why does everything you ever care about have to die? Everything that you would ever learn to love disappear from existence. Is fate always so cruel as to make things appear and then have them destroyed right in front of your eyes? Why is being alive so unbearable? If life is so hard at times, why do people continue on living? I guess the thought of death is much more frightening then not knowing what's beyond tomorrow. At least that's what my mother use to say, when things seemed hopeless. No matter what happened, no matter what horrible thing lay before us. She always had a smile. A smile that will always be imprinted in my mind. That's how I want to remember her. Not like how she died... never like how she died...the horror...the blood...the memories...

  


The nightmare began again there, and the headaches began to surface. "Mother! Mother no..." The girl tossed and turned in her sleep. Her head turning to one side then the other. She withered in pain, clutching her chest as if to hold her heart from breaking. The nightmare began to repeat. 

  


_The youkai stood there laughing merciless, blood dripping from the savage fangs that protruded from his long black snout. His eyes shone blood red with savage hunger and venom shot through his deep cruel voice. "This is the price to pay when one loses place of who they are." The whip made a sickening crack as it laid it's self continuously upon the flesh of a woman who lay at the youkai's feet. Her mouth was gagged with cloth and her hands were bound with rope in front of her. Her feet however were still free and every time the whip made contact she slowly dragged her body slowly away. The youkai saw this and laughed as he found it amusing that she still tried to protect herself, even pulling her hands up every once in awhile to block the blows to her face._

  


_In the corner of the room cowered two children. The older one no more then 6 and in her arms she cradled a baby. The baby screamed its cries. Wailing like it knew the distraught scene playing out in front of him. The small girl continuously tried to rock him to make him quiet until the lashing was over. The youkai however payed them no mind. He continuously cracked his whip upon the flesh of the woman her screams starting to become louder than her baby's. Blood poured from her open wounds and blood began to trickle through her gag from her mouth. The youkai smiled pleased at himself. He began to laugh._

  


_"Are you ready to apologize for what u have done?" The woman looked up at him tears in her eyes, she mumbled through the cloth and then nodded her head when she knew her words would not be understood. The youkai bent down to her, putting his face extremely close to hers. He began to lick the wounds on her face. _"_I never want you leaving this house again do you understand me? You are mine, and mine alone. No one is to have you. Do you understand me?" The youkai grabbed the woman's hands and pulled them above her head. Stretching her body so she was unable to struggle or move. He stared at her, hunger showing intently in his eyes. He ran his hand down her face watching her shiver from his touch. He ripped the gag off her and began to lick her lips. "Now say how sorry you are. How sorry and how you know how upset you made me." The woman began to cry but said nothing. Only whimpers and gasps could be heard. _

  


_The youkai stretched out his claws as he ran his finger nails down her chest between her breasts. The woman screamed in pain. Tears and blood trailing down her face. The youkai pulled back his hand and licked his fingers now caked in blood he smiled cruelly admired his handiwork. The front of the woman's kimono was now ripped open till the waist, exposing the front of her chest in full glory. The throat till the stomach was trailing down blood with deep claw marks exposed right down her middle. The woman bit backs cries of agony. The youkai just continued to smile._

  


_"Now will you say it, tell me I am your master. You can make the pain stop. Tell me I am the only one you will ever serve. Tell me your sorry. Beg for mercy. _BEG FOR IT!" _The last came out in an angry snarl. The youkai stared the woman in the face. She stared back unafraid. He began to growl becoming very impatient with the human woman he swung his mouth towards her chest licking down her middle, running his tongue over every inch of visible skin. He rolled her nipple in his mouth. The woman began to groan. She started to struggle again but the youkai kept a firm grip on her. He slammed her body to the floor as he leapt on top of her totally pinning her down. His mouth never left her breast as he began to suck on the little nub of flesh running his free hand up her thigh. When his hand reach the womans pleasure point he pierced her nipple with his fangs bitting down extremely hard. _

  


_The woman screamed again in incredible agony. Her eyes beginning to become dim from all the pain. The youkai drew himself back and laughed. "You can make the pain stop. Just tell me you will never disobey me again." The woman turned her head to look at her children. The oldest one seemed distraught and on the verge of going crazy. The woman smiled at her warmly despite all the pain. She began to move her mouth all though no sound came out. The girls eyes widened in shock and she nodded her head. Tears streaking down her face._

  


_The youkai became even more impatient as he took his clawed foot and kicked the woman hard, jabbing her in the side and puncturing her skin with deep crimson holes. The woman looked at the youkai, her eyes glaring with anger and determination. Her voice rang out strong and in control. "Valduke, I shall never call you master again. You are a disgrace to all youkai, you will never have me, or any of my blood. I pity you." The youkai Valduke screamed in anger and kicked the woman repeatedly. "If I wont have you then neither will anyone else! I'll just take your daughter and use her as my new slave. I'm sure her virgin blood and body will be suffice to satisfy me." The woman threw her head back in a crazed determination. "Kagome! Now! Run! Do it now!" The woman screamed at the top of her lungs and as if on cue the small girl dashed toward the window clutching the baby to her body tightly. Unfortunately as soon as she reached the sill a hand shot out and grabbed her arm. _

_Valduke held her tightly crazed anger flaring in his eyes. "You are not going anywhere!" he screamed. Kagome scared out of her wits did the only thing she knew how to do. She bit hard. Valduke sprung his arm back screaming in pain and rage, and at that instant from the youkai letting go, Kagome lost her balance and fell backwards out the window. Valduke's other arm shot out in lightning speed to grab her but failed, the only thing he got a hold of was the baby. Kagome screamed as she fell but reached her arms out to the baby that was no longer in her grasp. "SOUTA!" She screamed as she plunged twenty feet and into the ocean below..._

  


"SOUTA!" Kagome sat up quickly in her bed. Her hand still clutching her chest. Water pouring like a river down her forehead and down her body. Her long black hair was almost soaked from sweat and she gasped quickly trying to catch her breath_. _She looked down at herself and her bed and glanced slowly out the window to see a bright full moon. _"_A dream. Another dream." She sighed still exhausted and looked around the bare room. "Mother... mother I still remember what you told me. For every action there is a price to pay. Never give up searching for the price to pay for freedom." She looked back out at the full moon, and then slowly laid her head back on her pillow. "I promise I'll never give up my search" she whispered into the night before sleep once again claimed her. __

  


_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 1

  


Soooooo sorry this chapter took so long. I had work and finals up the wazoo, and before that I was extremely sick. I was so weak I was only able to look at the computer screen for barely 20 minutes before I had to go back to sleep. But here it is the long awaited Chapter 1!!!!! ::hears cheers in background:: 

  


And no matter what I promise I will not abandon this fic. Chapter 2 is already in progress!!

  
  


Disclaimer: Yada Yada Yada, they don't belong to me .... everyone knows the drill. lol

  
  


Chapter 1

  
  


The sun slowly began to peek it's way into the interior of the bare room. The walls of the tiny cottage, glistening with mold began to change it's color as the rays of morning began to touch it. The lone figure that lay motionless on the hard wood floor made no notice to the sound of birds chirping and bits of conversation beginning outside her window. The figure twitched slightly, raising a small pale hand toward the piercing sunlight that seemed to mock the sleeping and only shine in the eyes of the weak of morning. 

  


"Ohhhh, morning already?" Kagome groaned as she stared out her window and into the bright blue skies. She quickly sat up stifling back a yawn that begged to escape her lips. She stretched heavily and began to raise up out of bed quickly grabbing her kimono and swinging it around her body. After she finished dressing, she grabbed a bucket that lay next to the door and made her leave. "Well time for chores" She spoke happily as she made her way out her door and into the dirt welled streets. 

  


Outside, the streets already began to bristle with activity. Farmers began to move their plows through their small areas of land while busy house wives began to clean the outside of the houses and sing their usual songs of lost love and sadness. Kagome moved through the streets smiling at every person that passed her by. Little nods of acknowledgment or sweet sounding voices of a how do you do. Kagome knew almost everyone in the tiny village and almost said hello to everyone by name. 

  


Children played games of tag while others stayed close to their mothers usually with heavy buckets like the one Kagome had, struggling to keep up with their long paces to try and help with the daily chores of Hoshina Village. This village unlike the rest of the states was still untouched by war. In all 11 years of her life in Hoshina Village, Kagome had never as much felt at peace. The world was at war. Only a few villages like this one still existed. Hoshina Village like others laid upon the border of human and youkai territories. They were untouchable by the struggling, at least that's what most thought. Kagome however always knew better. She knew one day her life at Hoshina Village would be over and she would have to pull herself further into human territories. The only reason she stayed was because of the neutral youkai that was famous for passing by the village.

  


Every time a new youkai came she would always hang onto every bit of conversation that was said between them in the hopes of catching a small wind of a certain youkai she has been searching for her whole life. Valduke. Even today the name left terrible tastes on her tongue and her anger flared at even a thought. Kagome knew if she had the chance to leave and hunt down the treacherous youkai herself, she would in a flash of a beat. However, laws prohibited her from taking such reckless actions. Humans who were caught or seen unattended by an entourage or caught with no youkai to claim them was thrown straight to imprisonment of slavery. The only humans that lived in youkai territory were bought and sold slaves. Never cared for, never cared about. Made to serve and do with as the master wished. To be used and abused. 

  


Usually stories would travel from human wanderers and neutral youkai that passed, of terrible tales of what human slaves had to endure. Punishment after punishment was inflicted to all that were accused of disobeying their master. Every time Kagome began to think of the enslavement, her mind went right back to her mother and the pain that she had to endure. 

  


As Kagome made her way to the river, still being acknowledged by all passers she began to wonder how long this time of peace and tranquility would last. As her mind trailed to images from her past and thoughts of where her future would be, her attention began to leave the street and turned inward to her mind. It was only when she walked into a tall figure did she get pulled back to reality.

  


"I'm sorry!" She immediately said as she jumped back and began to bow embarrassed that she wasn't watching where she was going. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Kagome stopped apologizing when she heard a familiar voice begin to giggle. "It's okay Kagome, it looked like you were thinking of something important. It's no big deal." Kagome immediately looked up into a familiar face. He was tall and slender. He wore a dark blue kimono with sleeves rolled up above the elbow, exposing slender muscular arms. He smiled sweetly as he looked down at Kagome. Short brown hair slightly covering compassion filled brown eyes. He waved his hand and laughed again. "How are you doing Kagome?" Kagome blushed and took a step back when she realized whom she bumped into to. "Ho-Hojo! Hi, how are you?" 

  


"Where are you headed?" Hojo asked his smile bright and cheerful in the early morning rays. Kagome smiled sweetly. "I'm headed to the river to do some fishing and get some water." Hojo looked down at Kagome's bucket and reached out for it, taking it from her hands. Kagome was a bit confused but didn't say a word. "Allow me to accompany you, can't have a pretty girl traveling by herself. It's not safe." Hojo winked at her and then made his way to the river, Kagome tried to protest but saw the kindness in Hojo's eyes and just smiled as she trailed behind him. 

  
  


* * * * *

  


"My Lord! My Lord! It's time to wake up my Lord!" The small human girl spoke softly from the side of a huge canopy bed. The room she stood in was beyond triple the normal size of any bedroom and the girl looked pale and small compared to it. The walls were red with different tapestry's and cloths hanging from it. The floor was covered in different furs and shinny matts. The windows which covered the entire east wall were covered for the moment with beautiful shimmering gold and red silk curtains. On the west side of the room was a giant bookcase filled with all different kinds of scrolls and maps and in front of it a huge table with books and pieces of parchment scattered on it. On the North side of the room there was an extravagant red couch with different colored furs on it pooling over onto the floor to blend in with the furs that carpeted the room. The south side of the room against the furthest wall lay a single giant bed. The bed was covered with gold and red curtains surrounding it and red silk sheets covering it. The room looked magical and the only thing that didn't seem to belong was the lone human female standing by the bed.

  


The girl stood there shaking, fear clear on her face. She wore a plain brown kimono with a red obi that tied to form a huge bow on her back. Her hair was long straight and black and trailed down to her waist. She swallowed hard and blinked her deep brown eyes attempting once more to wake a figure that lay motionless in the center of the huge bed. "My lord! My lord! Please his sire wishes to see him. You must get up and get dressed." The girl took one final deep breath, said a little prayer and prepared herself for her lord's wrath. She yelled at the top of her lungs. "MY LORD INUYASHA!"

  


All of a sudden there was a loud crash and harsh obscenities and the girl immediately ran to the door to escape. She was mere inches from the door when she felt a pull on her kimono. The pull was so sudden and strong that it sent her body flying across the room only to land on the bed that lay on the other side of the room. She immediately sat up and crawled backwards until she touched the wall. She shook in strong fear holding the wall as if trying to meld into it. A shadowed figure slowly made its way to her. "What the hell do you think you are doing, bitch!" The voiced roared out in the darkness and the girl winced as if in pain. "Fo-forgive me my Lord. Please forgive me my Lord Inuyasha." 

  


Inuyasha walked closer to the terrified woman his golden eyes narrowing in anger. "Get the hell off my bed human wench!" The girl paled even more and immediately scrambled off Inuyasha's bed in a storm of panic. Her legs had trouble finding there footing as she stumbled off the bed in a mass tangle of sheets and furs. Inuyasha just stood there staring at her, his eyebrow arching up in wonder as he looked on at the terrified girl trying to untangle her self in the sheets constantly echoing "I'm sorry my Lord! Forgive me my Lord!" Inuyasha beginning to become impatient snarled as the girl couldn't get untangled from the sheets. "Will you hurry up you stupid wench!" The girl looked at him one final time and began to cry, tears of desperation streaming down her face. "I'm...I'm stuck." The girl looked down crying hysterically almost certain her lord would kill her out of anger. Inuyasha snarled, stretching out his claws, ready to strike. The girl prepared herself for the blow.

  


At that instant Inuyasha's bedroom doors swung open, he spun around quickly in a fighting stance, claws outstretched to take on a new intruder. "What is going on here!" The voice boomed out. In the doorway stood a woman no taller then the human girl. Her hair was long and black, half which flowed freely to her ankles and the other half which was up in an elegant twist of braids and decorations piled expertly atop her head. In her hair were woven flowers and ribbons streaming from her braids down the sides and back of her head. She wore a full kimono displaying many different colors and lace. The majority of her kimono was white with red, gold and even blue silk attachments and lace hanging down to her feet. Her obi was blood red and made an extremely large red with gold trimmed bow that lay neatly on her back. Her eyes were a deep gold color and on her cheeks were single blue streaks. Her ears were long and pointed, and her lips were full and red. Anyone who saw her would automatically think she was one of the most beautiful women to live. Inuyasha however knew better.

  


He glared at the woman grinning in arrogance, one of his fangs protruding from his mouth in a cocky expression. "What the hell do you want?" he said annoyance ringing through his voice. The woman quickly made her way to him her eyes baring into him with a hardness that age can only master. Inuyasha let down his guard as the woman walked right to him staring into his eyes hard. Inuyasha looked at her unsure of what to do. The woman's gaze averted from him, to the terrified human girl still trying to untangle herself from the bed sheets. "So what do you want?", a cocky voice rang out. The woman got angry and immediately raised her fist punching Inuyasha square in the mouth. Inuyasha so unexpected by the blow lost his footing and stumbled back a few steps. "What the hell was that for, bitch!" As he stumbled back he tripped on the human girl and also became tangled in the mass of sheets. The girl screeched in panic and quickly began to struggle from the bed sheets. Inuyasha yelled at her to stop as she only succeeded in getting them further into a tangle of silk and furs. "I'm sorry Lord Inuyasha! I'm trying my hardest to get out!" Inuyasha yelled at the human girl who would not stop struggling. "Will you stop moving your making things worse. Hold still dammit!" The two continued to struggle which seemed like a few minutes until the other woman got impatient.

  


"Both of you stop it this instant!" Her voice boomed out. Inuyasha and the human girl both became quiet and scared as they stared up at the youkai woman. The woman then slowly began to kneel down towards the two figures and pulled on a piece of cloth freeing the small human girl from the confines of the sheets. She slowly helped her up. Inuyasha just sat there dumbfounded. The youkai woman stood up and wiped herself off, looking softly at the girl she smiled beautifully. "Now Yuni, tell me what happened. What is the cause of this delay and what happened to have made yourself get tangled in my rude sons sheets." At the word or her son Inuyasha growled low. The woman payed him no mind and averted all her attention onto Yuni.

  


The girl began to look at the youkai woman unsure glancing quickly to Inuyasha who seemed to stare at the human girl as if he would burn a whole through her. The youkai woman saw the fear in the young girls eyes and looked at Inuyasha. She grinned with slyness. "Do not fear Yuni. I see my son has frightened you enough. Starting this afternoon you will be moved from his care to mine. You will no longer have to serve him." Yuni's eyes began to fill with tears, and she excitingly grabbed the woman in a big hug crying into her chest. "Oh thank you Mistress Adelaide, thank you so much!" As realization dawned on her of what she just did, Yuni jumped back, her face bright red, and she began to bow. "I'm sorry Mistress I didn't mean to grab you like that. Please forgive me!" Adelaide just began to laugh sweetly. "Please go to my chambers and wait for me there. We will talk when I arrive and I will inform you of your new duties in this household." Yuni nodded and bowed deeply as she made her way to the door. "As you wish My Lady."

  


When Yuni left and the two were alone, Inuyasha turned his head away from the youkai woman as if her presence was nothing to him. "Feh! Stupid human bitch, she never knew what she was doing anyway! Glad you got rid of her before I did!" Inuyasha glanced back at her flashing dangerous golden eyes. The woman didn't say anything she just knelt down in front of Inuyasha. He continued to stare at her with the same expression of unconcern and cockiness. The woman plainly stared, raised up her fist once more and for a second time punched him square across the cheek. Inuyasha growing more angry from the hits jumped up shredding his sheets and got into a fighting stance. "That's it bitch! Lets see what you got!" The woman stood up calmly and slowly walked towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha flashed his fangs and stretched out his claws. "Take this!", he yelled as he leapt forward putting all his strength into this one swing slashing straight at the womans chest. The woman just smiled and raised her hand slightly in front of her. As soon as Inuyasha came one foot near her, his whole body hit some kind of barrier and was thrown back, harshly slamming into the wall. The impact of his body hitting the side of his room was so intense that a crater formed around him indenting his body into the wall. He gasped in pain as blood flew from his mouth and dripped down his chin. His face contorted in pain as he fell limp to the floor. 

  


Adelaide put her hand down and elegantly began to smooth the fabric of her skirt, she stared down at Inuyasha with no emotion on her face. She took a few steps forward. "Now, if you have finished your temper tantrum you can begin your day like a civilized youkai. I have arranged meeting's with the warlord of the east, to find you a bride." Inuyasha began to moan and slowly pull himself up off the floor using one hand to clutch his chest in pain. "Fuck a bride. I don't want one." Adelaide's eyes became hard and angry. "You will find a bride! Maybe she can teach you some manners. God knows I haven't been able too!" Inuyasha began to smirk with that remark and fully began to sit up. "Why can't you have Sesshoumaru marry, after all he will inherit everything."

  


The woman smiled cunningly. "Oh he will. But my poor sweet Inuyasha, he will not inherit Inutaisho's estate." Inuyasha stared up in surprise. "What?", he managed to choke out through his pain. "Sesshoumaru has already agreed to marry one of Lord Naraku's four daughters. Which one, we do not yet know. He will go and take over the eastern territory, while you, Inuyasha, will stay here and inherit from Inutaisho." Inuyasha choked back his anger. "I-I will not agree to this! I refuse to do such a thing! Take on a fucking wench wife! I will not!" Adelaide stared at her son, her eyes growing soft and sympathetic. She walked over to him and knelt down sitting next to him. She spoke softly and without authority. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but you have no choice. You may fight it now, but inside you know the truth. I hate to admit it but you are the great Inuyasha, son and second heir to one of the strongest youkai to live, Inutaisho. You maybe angry and upset, but remember it is your responsibility for being Lord Inutaisho's son. With great luxury and privilege there is always a price to pay." 

  


Inuyasha turned his head away from Adelaide and stared at his carpeted floor. "Yeah, I know, the price to pay is my freedom." Adelaide nodded slightly. "Inuyasha do not be sad. It is true I was very upset when I first learned I was to be pulled away from my home and marry Lord Inutaisho who everyone feared and respected. But as time passed I grew to love your father and decided to stay by his side no matter what the cost, and the child I hold now is proof of that love I have with him now. I'm sure things will work out. Who knows, maybe you will grow to love one of Naraku's daughters." Inuyasha looked at Adelaide's stomach and then back at the floor. "Maybe."

  


Adelaide got up and began to head towards the door. "Now get dressed Inuyasha you have a meeting with your father." Inuyasha got up quickly then looked around his room sheepishly. "Who's going to straighten this mess up now?" Adelaide turned around to stare at him her face once again emotionless. "You tell me, we've been through 12 human servants for you in a month. You really have to stop scaring them to death, and I mean that literally. Yuni, Kari and Souta are the only ones to survive, and Lord Valduke is still not pleased with the miss use of his human servant Souta. He is still in a coma from what you did to him." Inuyasha immediately returned back to his normal cocky self. The moment of calmness finally passing. "Feh! It's not my fault all those stupid humans were so weak. I'm surprised most of them lasted as long as they did." 

  


Adelaide glared at Inuyasha one last time. "You have to stop this miss use of humans. Your father is not pleased. All humans are weak, but this does not mean you can abuse them at will." Inuyasha growled low as he became angry. "Of course I can, humans don't even deserve to be treated so well, for as weak as they are. They deserve no sympathy." Adelaide turned fully around to face Inuyasha. "So your saying if we were to find you a strong human servant you would be pleased and not abuse them?" Inuyasha thought about this. "Perhaps." Adelaide smiled cunningly. "I still don't understand your fascination with finding a strong human, your just like your father. You both have a strange way of looking at humans, as if there fascinating beings capable of a strong spirit. We will see. I will go to the trade tomorrow and pick out the strongest human I can find." Inuyasha just stared at the youkai woman as she made her way to the door once again. "Now get dressed and come downstairs. I will not say it again."

  


As Adelaide left the room Inuyasha was left to observe the mess he made. He stared at his carpets now overturned and dirty. He stared at his bed, his sheets thrown all over and ripped to shreds. He looked back at the dent in the wall. Bits and pieces of rubble still flaked of the wall making a little pile of dust on his hardwood floor. He shook his head in anger. "I am so not cleaning this", he yelled as he turned to grab his clothes and get ready to see his father Inutaisho. 

  


_To be continued...._

  


Did you like it? Please let me know! Please, please, please review!!!


	3. Chapter 2

OMG! Has it really been 2 years since I had to stop working on this fic... Wow time has flown, I feel like I just put it on hold 3 weeks ago. Well my best friend has been on my case to finish this fic and every now and again I still get emails to continue. Also... I can't break my promise. I said I wouldn't abandon this fic. One more thing, I'm in the process of writing my first novel, so I will be rotating from my book and this fanfic. I plan to work on both and I promise to get chapters up as quick as possible. I also work a little over 40 hours a week, damn having to pay rent hmmmm maybe if I cut out sleep... Anyway, sorry my writing style differs from the first two chapters. I guess that's what happens when you work on your writing and you actually pay attention to your teachers in your writing classes, holy crap, who knew .

P.S: Maybe it's just me but I can't seem to edit this damn thing so my paragraphs are indented. I'm sure the majority of you don't really mind but for some reason looking at my paragraphs unindented is making me freakin nuts, no excuse for bad paragraph structure! but, then again, maybe that's just me being crazy...

Disclaimer: There not mine, don't sue me I can't even pay my rent on time...

Chapter 2

"Hojo, have you ever wondered what life is like for those born outside Hoshina Village?"

Hojo stared at Kagome. The blue eyes that sparkled with inner fire. Her black hair, which shined in the sun. The way she shifted her lips in a small pout of sadness. Her pink flesh glossy and moist from her tongue and the dew of the crisp spring air. Hojo glanced at her, captivated. Holding back the emotions he so deeply wanted to show her. He had to be strong.

"You mean for others in the cities? Or those enslaved by the youkai?"

Kagome could not bare to look at him then. The mark had been to closely hit, and he couldn't take his eyes off her. The wind blew in from the south and the leaves danced upon the trees. The sky was clear and everything was peaceful, but the look in Kagome's eyes reflected not serenity but a clouded storm raging in her heart. Hojo knew Kagome had once been hurt deeply by the youkai. How could he not? How could anyone forget. The day Kagome arrived to Hoshina she was lucky to even be alive. Washed up on the shores of Hoki River, her clothes torn, her body broken and bruised. Her light was almost diminished. Her only thread of continuance was a name she called out constantly throughout her nightmare raged coma. Souta.

No one ever mentioned his name to her, in fear of what it might do. Details were never made present of what transpired and Hojo made it a point never to push her. He figured if she truly wanted him to be the keeper of her past secrets she would of told him. If she wasn't ready who was he to say anything? For doing so would most likely lead to his worst case scenario. A world without Kagome.

Kagome remained silent. Her gaze fixated ahead. The breeze gently gliding across her skin, tangling her hair in waves across her face. The scent of freshly grown earth hung heavily in the air. Kagome shifted her weight upon the lightly moistened grass, pulling her legs to her chest, encircling her arms around them. She watched the horizon distantly. Her caramel eyes glowing with the light of the rising afternoon sun.

"The youkai." She whispered softly.

Hojo sighed. He could feel the anger well up inside of him and the uncertainty in his heart of where this conversation was going. Had Kagome decided to finally open up? He wasn't sure nor did he care, all he could think about was finding a way to rid the scars inside her heart. He took a deep breath.

"You know what I think about Kagome? Everyday. Even though others do not. I think about how lucky we are, and the countless individuals who are fortunate enough to taste freedom like we do. Do I think of those nameless enslaved by the youkai? How could I not. Every celebration, every cheer, every smile and laugh is mirrored by the fact that there are still those unable to share our lives the way we choose to. Our lives are our own, never ordered by anyone but ourselves. Sometimes, I wish there was something I could do. But I know in my heart, there is nothing. Not at the moment anyway. One person cannot change history. But people can. My father and many others created this town for that very purpose. Unite youkai and humans, and live together, in peace."

"Do you really think that is possible?"

"I don't know. The Lords of the youkai have to much power over their people, unlike us they hold rule by power and heirs. All youkai cower in fear from the wraith and cruelty of their leaders. It makes me fear for those outside Hoshina. You can feel it, can't you?"

"Feel what?" Kagome asked. Her attention focused on Hojo. His gaze as he spoke directed at the river below him.

"War is coming, Kagome. It will soon engulf us." He said. Kagome nodded gravely.

"Hojo, I already know."

"How?"

"I can feel it. I feel it every time I leave my home. I feel it in the air. In the people I pass. I see it in their frightened faces. Hidden so well behind their perfected smiles; and..."

"And?" Hojo asked unable to keep the curiosity out of his voice. Kagome sat for a few minutes not sure of how to continue.

"Kagome it's ok, we don't have to keep talking about this if you don't want to, I under-

"No! Hojo, there's something about me you don't know. Something different. Something not entirely human."

"Kagome what are you talking about? If your trying to tell me about your past. I hardly think anything that happened to you makes you less human."

"That's not what I meant. How can I explain it so you will understand?"

Hojo turned all his attention to the black haired beauty in front of him. Staring intently into her chocolate colored eyes, he found himself struck silent, unable to even nod. Mesmerized by the fire of her determined glare of trying to tell him what he's been so patiently waiting to hear. Kagome lifted up one of her hands in front of her face and looked at it. Flexing it open and closed slowly.

"Do you notice whenever a new youkai approaches the village, I am always the first to greet them? It's like I can sense them coming and if they are strong or not. It's strange, I can't exactly explain what it feels like to sense them. Like a warmth of energy or a distant voice in my head. I just sense what they are, and who they are. Good or evil intent."

"And now? What do you feel now?"

Kagome looked away from him, her eyes trailing to the ground as she lowered her hand and brought it back to rest on her knees. She held herself tighter, trying to bury her face in her lap. She hesitated for a moment scared of what she might feel. Closing her eyes she tried to focus, waiting for the familiar tingle of power to rush out around her, and then she felt it. A small distant lick of a powerful aura. Her breath caught in her throat and her shields immediately went back up severing any connection she might have made.

"Kagome! Are you ok?" He said rushing to her side. She nodded still unable to meet his gaze. Her secret was finally exposed and she didn't know how to act towards Hojo. Was she able to trust him enough? Would he tell?

"I'm fine." She said weakly. "I felt a powerful presence. Not sure of how far, but it's there. Sorry for worrying you."

"It's ok Kagome, as long as your okay."

Kagome blushed and buried her face deeper into her lap unable to look at Hojo. He took a seat beside her and they sat in silence. The river lapping at the edges of its bank, and the flowing sound of water through it's pebble bed was the only thing heard. Hojo thought to himself how long Kagome had been keeping the secret of her power. All she had to deal with in her life. He knew this was not the only secret she held within her soul, but he was happy that Kagome shared at least this much to him. Hojo thought one day, maybe she would realize how much she could trust him. The silence stretched on for what seemed like hours. Both sitting in the afternoon breeze and enjoying each other's company. Hojo was the first one to break the silence.

"Kagome, why do you think you have this power?" Hojo asked

"I don't know. Because I'm weird, I guess."

Hojo tried to stifle the chuckle that emitted from his throat and failed. Laughter erupted into the air a joyous wondrous sound. Kagome narrowed her eyes and glared at Hojo. He continued to laugh but shook his head when he saw how angered she was becoming.

"No, Kagome. I wasn't laughing at you! Your not weird. You know why I think you have this power you posses?" Kagome shook her head. Black tresses of hair shifting in the wind with her movements.

"You're here to protect us. This village in which you have made your home. Maybe fate brought you here to give us protection and hope. You're a blessing Kagome. Do not think anything less."

Kagome smiled at the thought of Hojo trying to make her feel better but her inner doubt continued to keep hold of her emotions. Her, a blessing? Surely not. Everything and everyone she had ever loved left her or disappeared from her life. He did not truly mean what he said, she thought to herself. Nobody truly needed her. She felt more like a curse with a burdened gift then anyone's savior.

"You don't have to try and make me feel better. I am weird. I accept it. Nobody needs me."

Kagome turned away from Hojo's gaze the realization slapping her in the face with painful clarity. Her power, her gift, her curse was the reason bad things had always seemed to happen to her. The reason she had been running and hiding her whole life. Because of her past and her power she would be alone always, no one could ever truly share how she felt.

Tears began to well up in her eyes. The glistening moisture running down her soft pale cheeks sparkling from the sun's rays. Hojo watched her. The amusement melting from his face like a painted mask. His jaw became tense, and his cheeks stiff while he watched Kagome battle her inner demons. Did she even know how much her eyes gave away. A war raging through eyes that bore right into her soul. He shifted his body so he was facing her fully. His voice no louder then a whisper. There was no one else in the world that mattered more to him then the woman sitting in front of him at the moment. It was time to show her what her worth really was.

"I never knew the right moment to say this to you, but I guess now is a better time then any. Do you know what else I think about constantly, other then the welfare of Hoshina?"

Kagome shook her head trying fruitlessly to wipe the tears that would not cease.

"I think of you, Kagome."

Her eyes widened as her cheeks grew red. The blood rushed to her face in an embarrassed attempt to stop the racing of her heart. All she heard was the beating of her own heart, deafening her senses other then the fear that was now filling her up inside. What was he trying to say to her? Were they lies? Did he really mean it? Kagome forced a smile and a weak attempt at a laugh waving her hand in a dismissive gesture to push Hojo out of his train of thought.

Hojo, what's gotten into you? It's ok you don't have to say these things to make me feel better. I'm fine, I swear. We should just start heading back to the village. Someone is probably-"

"No Kagome! Listen to me!"

"Hojo please..."

"Kagome, How many lies do you tell yourself to get you through the day? You think I don't see it. There are things about you, I wish I could know. You keep so much hidden in your heart that it's slowly tearing you up inside. I can see it every time I look into your eyes. Your beautiful, enchanting, pain filled eyes. I know something bad happened to you involving youkai and I know whatever it was, it was horrible and you shouldn't of had to go through it. You choose to keep everything bottled up and to yourself, and I respect that. I really do, but, it's not healthy Kagome. It's slowly eating you up inside, surely you see this. You have to trust someone Kagome. I'm asking if you can trust me?"

Kagome stared into Hojo's eyes. His dark, serious, beautiful eyes. Her reflection shone deep within the surface of his gaze that would not leave her face. To him she was everything in the world at the moment. The only thing that mattered. She studied him. His short brown hair, now messy and unruly from the wind. His lightly tanned skin and high cheek bones placed perfectly upon his face. The curve of his mouth a perfect flower of lips pressed together in nervousness. She blinked her tears away, as what he said began to sink in. Trust someone. Could she finally trust someone and spill her secrets of her life that she had been trying so hard to hold onto. If she told him, would the pain stop, or would it get worse? Could she bother him with the burden? She did not know the answers to her questions, but she did know, she could try.

"It's hard. I don't know where to begin. I don't know-"

Hojo held up his hand immediately, placing one finger upon Kagome's lips to silence her. His hand moved slowly to her cheek, resting her face in his palm, he gently stroked his thumb against her lower lip, feeling the softness of her pale flesh.

"You're a strong girl, Kagome. I will give you that, but sometimes, you're too strong. I'm not asking you to tell me everything now. I'm just leaving the option open. I respect you're privacy. I want you to know that. You are my best friend, Kagome, and have been ever since I met you. There is not a day that goes by, that I don't worry about you or wonder when I am next going to see you. How much I wish that one day I will gain enough courage to hold you in my arms and comfort you when you are in need. Nobody needs you, you say? How many lies have you told yourself, you silly girl, to make you blind to what's in front of you?"

Hojo pulled back his hand from Kagome's cheek. The white of her eyes becoming a bit more noticeable from his revelation.. Her heart raced faster and she laughed with nervousness, unsure of what to say as she tried to calm the deafening pounding in her ears. Taking deep breaths, she attempted to pull her eyes away from Hojo's, but found herself caught like a deer in headlights to his enchanting gaze.

"Hojo, what are you trying to say?" She said unsure if she really wanted to hear his response.

Hojo paused, taking a deep breath himself. Never breaking his eye contact. Intently making sure this moment didn't pass him up, he grabbed her shoulders gently but firmly in his hands to make sure she didn't try to leave. Kagome didn't move and let him hold on to her, knowing that he would never try to harm her. He spoke of trust, would she be able to start now? She sat patiently and quietly waiting for Hojo to continue.

"What I have been trying to say Kagome; what I have been trying for a while now, is that I know you've been through a lot. I want to help."

Kagome tried to say something then, but was cut off quickly by Hojo tightening his grip on her shoulders. He continued, hoping he wouldn't lose his nerve. Praying to the Gods to give him strength in his moment of need.

"I need you Kagome! I can't imagine my life without you. I need you in my life always. I promise you, I promise you I will never let anyone ever harm you again. Never again. I promise to protect you always. Never again I want you hurt. Just please...please..."

"Please...?" Kagome asked making nervously making it a question.

Swallowing hard she found it suddenly difficult to breath. Her body started shaking and tears trailed down her cheeks, and she couldn't understand why. Someone had finally told her that they needed her, and she didn't know how to react. Hojo's grasp on her arms loosened and his hard gaze broke contact with her eyes. She sat there almost dumbfounded waiting for him to finish. Praying that maybe he wouldn't, in fear of what he might say. Then it happened.

Hojo took a final deep breath, trying to calm the racing of his own heart. When he looked back at Kagome he couldn't help but smile. He no longer looked at her hard and strained. H er beauty and her aura made him peaceful and gentle. His gaze became full of adoration, hope, and something else Kagome couldn't quite figure out. Then she saw it. She saw it in her memories of him. The looks that he would give her. The times she caught him staring at her with a look she never quite understood, suddenly became clear in his present state. It wasn't just friendship Hojo felt for her, but something else as well. It was love, and for the first time in her life she felt it as well. Upon the grass, beside a stream, surrounded by the warm glow of the sun, her life suddenly became magical, and for the first time she felt, maybe her life would be different and happy. Hojo continued to stare into her eyes once again. His face heavenly, his eyes angelic. He whispered his final sentence to her. Just loud enough for her to hear.

"I love you. Please...Kagome, become my wife. Please, will you marry me?"

(Think space here, for some reason I can't divide the section :sigh: I hate computors)

"A bride huh? Why the fuck do I have to have a stupid wench bride? It's just not fair. Heir my ass! Sesshomaru should be the only one who has to marry. I can't even believe he agreed to this shit. It's just not like him."Inuyasha said to himself out loud as he walked down the east wing corridor.

It was an odd looking hall, at least that's what Inuyasha had always thought. The corridor was dark and damp. Tiny droplets of water ran down from cracks in the grey stone walls. The water hitting the floors surface created echoes that vibrated off the interior walls, only to be engulfed in the endless darkness ahead. Light would appear when Inuyasha approached the candle arrangements fixed to the walls, and then disappear when he was out of reach. Creating a ball of light solely around the young prince and no where else.

It would of been almost understandable if an invisible chill ran through the hall. It gave the impression of death floating in the atmosphere, but in a weird note, their wasn't. Not even a small draft that could of been leaking from the cold stone walls. Inuyasha stared at the scenery, so familiar, yet not.

Pictures littered the wall of many youkai, in self attained tacky portraits. Inuyasha had always been scared to walk this hall as a child. Faces appearing in the darkness, like horrible floating heads looming in the unknown. He use to imagine the picture's coming alive, ready to pounce on the tiny heir. Eyes that moved and faces that changed, hair going wild and horrible screams and taunts emerging from the oil canvases. However, like all children Inuyasha grew up and so did his fear of things going bump in the night. Now new concerns found their way into his brain as he stared at the old pieces of art.

Inuyasha had always wondered who the youkai, male and female alike were. He once remembered his father mentioning names, demons of great importance in history living in the palace before them. The royal family, relatives and great leaders. After his fear, Inuyasha had sometimes wandering the hallways growing up, only to stare and wonder who these demons were. Not what they accomplished or land they might of acquired, but what kind of youkai they really were. Did they have dreams? Did they have hopes? Fears? Did they love? Or were they forced to marry a stupid wench wife as well?

Inuyasha sucked his teeth as his thoughts were once again broken by the matter at hand. He continued onward ignoring the voice in the back of his head screaming in frustration at the idea of having to marry. Would she be a full youkai? Power hungry and greedy, merciless and cruel. Or gentle and kind? Would she be fat or ugly, disgusting and unkempt? Or maybe she would be a snob, a royal pain in the ass. A princess of pink fluff and sugary goodness. Inuyasha grew nauseous at the thought. But; what if she wasn't like that? What if she was beautiful and smart? A nice body, with tits the perfect size for fondling and an ass round enough to give a good squeeze. Inuyasha stopped for a moment at the thought, his face growing hot at what he just pictured. Long flowing hair and a delicate demure, lips full and red, eyes that shone with inner fire and light. He looked down and concentrated, losing himself in the endless possibilities, both good and bad, of what these girls may look like.

A hand came down on his shoulder swiftly from the darkness. Inuyasha whirled around quickly, jumping back into a fighting stance, he stared deeply into the darkness searching for movement. Then he sensed the power, it washed over him in a current of invisible waves across his skin. He could smell it, taste the power deep within the back of his throat. He cursed at himself harshly in his mind. How stupid he was to drop his defenses and be unable to detect that sort of power. Was he that concerned with marriage that he almost could of forfeited his life? Inuyasha began to think why so many powerful youkai never found a mate.

His amber eyes flicked rapidly through the darkness, over stone, pictures and the endless abyss. Then he saw it, no felt it. A rush of air and energy. He jumped back to avoid the blow only to slip on a puddle of water from the leaking stone walls. Inuyasha fell, cursing loudly and scrambling to his feet with lightning speed.

"Imbecile." The monotone voice said emotionlessly echoing through the corridor.

"Asshole! There's a word for you!" Inuyasha countered.

A figure stepped from the darkness, invisible one second and suddenly appearing the next. The lights on the walls sparked to life, illuminating the lone figure that loomed over Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha said while gaining his composure, running his hands over his clothes in a feeble attempt to smooth them.

"Shit! My pants!" He complained locating a small rip on the side of his left pant leg. He continued cursing softly to himself sticking a finger through the fabric pretending it would fix it. The figure payed him no mind and started walking past without a care. Inuyasha grew silent and stared at the departing figure. His voice hard and serious.

"Sesshomaru. Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" He stopped and said blankly, never turning around.

"Why did you agree to father's demands?"

"So you know."

"Of course I know! How could I not?"

"Did Adelaide tell you?"

Inuyasha did not answer and Sesshomaru turned to face him. A tiny grin lay upon his lips as he studied the young prince. He knew his younger brother better then Inuyasha thought.

"Your silence is loud and clear. What did she tell you?"

"That you agreed to marry one of Naraku's daughters."

"And?"

"And, what?" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Come now, don't play dumb. Did she tell you why I agreed to marry one of his daughters?"

Inuyasha looked away from Sesshomaru's cold gaze. His cheeks becoming red from anger. He was making fun of him. How dare he make fun of him that bastard, Inuyasha thought to himself.

"You'll inherit Naraku's lands." He said.

"Exactly, and you, my brother, will stay here and rule father's lands. What a better way to take over the west and east lands. Marriage, weddings, it means nothing to me. Just power; and if taking on a female to stay in my shadow while I rule in the light is the way to gain more power, then I will gladly sacrifice the single life. Beside's if she is weak, who is to say after the ceremony she will survive the mating ritual?"

"You would really kill your mate?" Sesshomaru laughed and walked closer to Inuyasha until he was close enough to whisper.

"I would kill my own brother if necessary."

Before Inuyasha could even think, he reacted. A flash of steel and Inuyasha was ducking a blow, jumping back out of reach. His legs were spread, holding his stance. Claws outstretched and waiting for blood. He stood there waiting for the next movement, ready to make his attack. He growled low and deep within his throat.

"What is going on here!"

A new voice yelled from the darkness. The corridors, once clouded in night and moving shadows, now grew to life in a radiance of light and colors. The fires danced and moved making a non ending show of elegant movement and a wondrous display of energy. Never in all of Inuyasha's life had he ever seen the hallway surrounded in such power or illumination. He was almost surprised to see the carpeted floors a blood red and not a deep purple like he grew to believe. The walls were not grey stone, but a darker white bordering almost a pale grey carved entirely of marble. And the pictures; those dark monstrous pictures of individuals long past, seemed like windows to different worlds full of life and color, just beckoning you to enter.

Inuyasha looked around in wonderment his eyes wide and his mouth held open in awe. What kind of power had awakened the sleeping corridor? He looked at Sesshomaru who also seemed a bit confused, however, the look on his face wasn't wonderment, but anger. Golden eyes glared in defiance to the figure who stormed her way forward.

Adelaide made her way down the hall with unearthly speed. Her obsidian hair billowing around her like an extension of clothing or cape. The front tresses were braided and pulled back in a small bun placed a top her head. The only decoration a gold, ruby and diamond encrusted crown. Her kimono flowed behind her like a river. The white material framing her small petite figure. Added to the effect was an enormous gold and red obi which came out so high that it gave the impression of crimson stained wings sprouting from her back.

Inuyasha noticed right away the way she moved. The material of the kimono hiding her feet but also billowing out in waves around her, giving an illusion of floating, or walking on water. She stared at them both never faltering from her step, never missing a beat. Her deep gold eyes shining with power that radiated off of her like a blinding light. She ignored Inuyasha and walked past him to the older prince, not even glancing at the younger heir.

Sesshomaru stood there like he was carved of stone. An unearthly stillness that only powerful youkai can posses. He stared at Adelaide with his blank face and waited, never even sheathing his weapon, which still remained naked in his left hand. The blow was heard echoing down the hall and back. Adelaide stood there frozen, her hand still held in the ending movement of her swing. Sesshomaru grunted while struck and found himself stumbling to the side, slumping against the stone wall to break his fall. Blood trickled from the right side of his mouth where he was struck. Inuyasha watched on in shock, his eyes wide and unbelieving. Did she really just hurt Sesshomaru? Inuyasha was starting to see Adelaide in a new light. He never really noticed how powerful she was. Powerful enough to actually draw blood from a full youkai.

"Get up." She commanded.

Sesshomaru stood straight up and watched her with his empty face, never even bothering to wipe the blood that now dripped from his chin.

"Do you plan to fight me?"

"No."

"Then I suggest you remove that from my presence." Sesshomaru sheathed his sword never breaking eye contact. "Why are you not already with Lord Inutaisho?"

"I was speaking with my brother."

"Hardly." Adelaide said in an empty quiet tone. "Get out of my sight, and make sure you get cleaned up before you see your father."

"Yes, my Lady." He said, lightly bowing and walking away without a second glance. Inuyasha remained quiet deep in thought studying Adelaide. Why had he never noticed how powerful she was before now? How could he have been so blind? What had brought about this change in her? The pregnancy perhaps?

"What's wrong?" She asked turning to look at Inuyasha. Her face no longer angry or cold.

"N-Nothing. I was just thinking."

"You have to be more careful. Sesshomaru likes to play to many games. Sometimes without caring about the consequences."

"I know that! You didn't have to step in, I was perfectly fine on my own!"

"Were you?" Adelaide said trying to stop a grin from forming on her lips.

"Feh! I could of handled him."

"I'm sure."

"I can take care of myself!"

"Right."

"Stop taunting me!" Inuyasha said rasing his voice.

Adelaide just watched him and smiled. However, the light mood was broken with Inuyasha's suddenly serious glare.

"And what about you?" He asked

"What about me?"

"Your usually not like this. Your nervous."

"What makes you say that? Adelaide said making her voice empty, saying everything yet exposing nothing.

"Give me a reason then on why I have never seen you emit such power. I thought the queen of the west would have some control?"

"I have more control then you will ever have!" She said almost in a shriek. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow quizzically in her sudden outburst. Something was definitely wrong, he +thought to himself. Adelaide caught herself in her outburst and looked down sheepishly. Her cheeks turning a light shade of pink in embarrassment.

"Do I seem that nervous?"

"Maybe." Inuyasha said, playfully grinning.

"I'm worried."

"About what?"

"Naraku has sent word that he will be leaving his kingdom earlier then expected."

"What!" Inuyasha shrieked in horror, with the thought of having to marry sooner then planed. "Why?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself, but I don't trust his reasons whatever they maybe. I think something is going on behind the scenes that we just can't put our finger on yet."

"Fuck! Why is this happening!" Inuyasha yelled kicking the wall to vent off his frustration.

"Inuyasha, there's something else."

"And what's that?"

"Valduke is here."

"So?"

"So?" Adelaide questioned back. "Do you have any idea what kind of youkai he is?"

"Not particularly, nor do I care"

"Are you serious? Valduke is the leader of Lord Inutaisho's armies. He's not someone to take lightly."

"Why is he even here?"

"Are you serious?"

"Feh!"

"Souta, his human servant you almost killed. He's here for payment. Your father is not pleased." Inuyasha swallowed loudly trying to hide his sudden nervousness.

"Is father angry?"

"Quite. Although I think he is more annoyed with having to deal with Valduke's angry outbursts."

"So what now?"

"First you should go change. I don't think my lord will be pleased with an audience of ripped clothing and messy hair."

"Who asked you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Should I go tell my lord of what transpired between you and Sesshomaru, or how badly you miss used your current human servant Yuni, or how-"

"Enough I get the picture!" Adelaide smiled as Inuyasha became more annoyed. "Fine I'll go changed and play the good prince."

"Thank you." Adelaide said as Inuyasha turned to go, Adelaide following close behind him.

"You know something?" Inuyasha said as they began to approach the end of the corridor.

"What?"

"I don't think father knows this side of you. That your not the quiet and elegant queen he knows you to be."

"Huh?"

"I mean, how do you think he will react if he finds out the queen of the west is a hot tempered, raging bitch who can't control her powers."

Adelaide stopped to glare at the back of Inuyasha's head. She began to wish she had the power to burn a whole right through that thick skull of his. Inuyasha began to laugh and glanced back at the petite youkai behind him. Her glowing gold eyes reflected daggers and he took pleasure in her reaction. He started running from her down the rest of the corridor, swinging open the last chamber door that lead to the wing where his quarters were. He stopped to look at her, watching her just stand there, glaring. He grinned at her mischievously.

"Remind me to fill father in later." He said laughing louder and closing the door behind him leaving a seething queen to herself. Adelaide growled in anger and screamed Inuyasha's name with all her might.

After a few seconds counting to ten and trying to calm down, she found herself smiling and staring at the door he left out of in quiet contemplation. If this is what it took for him to get his mind off of the matter at hand, then so be it. Adelaide found herself remembering how horrified she was when she found out she would be marrying a Lord who already held children from two previous marriages. She didn't quite know what to expect from them.

Sesshomaru the elder of the two made it a point never to speak with her unless he had to and avoided her at all costs. After all his mother was a full youkai, powerful and hungry for blood. She wasn't surprised he didn't accept her. That's just how youkai were. However Inuyasha, was a surprise to her. She had heard rumors that Inutaisho had taken a human lover, but never that she bore him a child. Inuyasha, half human, half youkai was lucky to even be alive. Hanyou were usually killed on sight. Half breeds were not accepted in society. Adelaide often wondered how hard his life must of been growing up, and how hard his life will be in the future. She made a mental note to question Inutaisho about that.

Adelaide picked her skirts up in her hands and began to make her way back down the hall to the door that would lead to the audience dining room, her lord and her unwelcome guest. For now, let's get through that matter at hand and see where that leads us; if everyone survives through dinner that is; she thought to herself while approaching the door that lead to doom or something she quite couldn't put her finger on.

_To be continued..._

So? What do you think? Did you enjoy it? Did it suck? I'm curious to hear your criticism, but don't be mean, sticks and stones, rubber and glue and all that kid crap. Just please give me honest opinions. I'm trying my hardest to hone my writing skills. Thanks a bunch and keep a look out for the next chapter!


End file.
